


琥珀/Amber

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: *案山子提及请注意！*有点长2w字浪费各位老师的时间了对不起！（猛虎落地下跪*be预警（写得烂预警（花里胡哨废话连篇预警（？*人物死亡预警是给总裁 @阿影拆开来是景三 的配文！对不起我拖了……一年了吗，快了吧……（……（还写得这么烂……5555555对不起总裁！！！！！！脑洞设定大部分都是总裁给的！（我……我还没写好（……背景排版各种神秘魔法是绘老师 @谎言的绘画家 做的！绘老师好强！绘老师弄得好好看！！！而我，就是一个没有感情的底层打字机（？





	1. Chapter 1

暗淡无光。寂静无声。

宏大的球体缓慢地转动，漂浮的板块在沉默中碰撞远离；莹润的海水在球型的仪器上流淌着，金属制的环条随之旋转。它在日间会散发柔和的光，但此刻时值黑夜。柔软的黑色蔓延了图书馆的每个角落，唯独通往第二层的道路闪着微光。

悬空的阶梯在夜里小幅度地上下浮动；它在长靴踩踏上的瞬间微微下沉，稳固在空中。大魔导师拾级而上，向着图书馆的二层走去。他的双手插在衣兜之中，懒散的气质与昏暗的夜相得益彰。与发色相同的银光水母恣意游动在他的身侧，偶尔闪出几道泛蓝的电弧。

嘘——

他偏过头，食指虚虚地摆在面前，对着水母做出了噤声的手势。

安静呀。

他的喉结低低地震动，声音模糊不清地掩盖在面罩之后。柔软的水母飘动着碰触交谈，随后收敛起了电弧，无声地环绕在他身侧，尽职地继续担起照明的责任。

于是他的眼睛好看地弯起。他踏上了图书馆的二层。

《Amber》 

⋆*01✧⁺

这里是独属于宇智波一族的图书馆。肃穆庄严的建筑被圈定在结界之中，仅有写轮眼能察觉其所在——这从根本上杜绝了外姓人进入的可能性。

黑发与红眸曾是此处不变的标志，穿行在图书馆内的宇智波族人或是点头致意、或是擦肩而过，他们拿下记载着魔法与历史的书籍，将一切印入血红之中。

修长有力的手指按在烫金的古旧书脊上。轻轻一扣，羊皮裹就的古书就弯出一个锋利的角度，随后从高处跌下，轻巧地落入大魔导师的手中。

然而过往的宇智波族人俱已消失。他们在一夕之间全族覆灭，图书馆内也再无宇智波的身影；被世人冠以天才之名的宇智波一族，同样成为了历史中不足为道的尘埃。

飘荡的水母适时游动，它们亲昵地贴近自己的主人，顺从而温驯地自肩部游过。移动的轨迹拖拽出微弱的亮痕，隐约照亮了一颗纯粹、幽深的赤红宝石——黑色的系带将它束缚在大魔导师的领口，精巧的鎏金底座完美装饰了它——但黑暗很快再次将其笼罩。水母们绕着主人的手腕转过一圈，随后停留在了书籍的上空，以便大魔导师看清封皮上书写的文字。

灭族一夜后，这座繁华的图书馆再也无人问津，缺乏至关重要的写轮眼，连确认其存在都成了难事。无数禁术与过去被掩埋在死亡的阴影之中，越来越多的人逐渐遗忘过去血色的辉煌——

银发的大魔导师穿着漆黑、普通、随处可见的制式长袍，胸前象征身份的徽章是魔法袍上的唯二点缀，像极了广阔宇宙中一颗稳定而璀璨的恒星。他散落的碎发遮盖了左眼，裸露的右眼则是温和坚韧的黑。

——与宇智波一族异姓的大魔导师，竟然成了这座图书馆的唯一访客。

他的手指轻轻抚摸过柔软的羊皮，指腹摩擦过封面，悬空搭在了边沿。他停了一停，随后缓慢而温柔地翻开了那本旧书，像是翻开了名为过去的篇章。

  
黑发的少年将手中的油灯摆到一边，踮着脚够到了高处的羊皮书。厚重的书并不是少年仅靠一只手就能够轻易掌控的东西，那本书擦过他的手指，径直从高空跌落。他忙不迭地用左边的肩膀和臂膀去接住它，万幸他成功了。

他没办法动用自己的右手，因为那只手牵着更为重要的人。

银发的少年比他还小了一圈，神色间的无奈却老成而熟练。他毫不遮掩自己的那一丝不屑，挑起的眉毛里几乎直白地写着‘笨蛋’。

油灯里的光球照亮了一张年轻、稚嫩且涨红的脸，黑发少年试图辩解什么，但最终只是无声地做了一个鬼脸。他拉着对方一起坐下来，于是肩膀蹭着肩膀、膝盖挨着膝盖，那本巨大的书被翻开、平摊在他们屈起的腿上。两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起，一同查看上边记录的文字。

他们的手仍然交握在一起。黑发的少年拥有一双血色的红眸，两枚纯黑的勾玉镶嵌在其中。他只是粗略地扫过缓慢流动的文字，其中的内容就轻而易举地印入了脑海。他的视线自书页上移开，悄无声息地滑向了身边的同伴。

他真好看呀。他想，他的头发居然是银色的，像是月光一样……眼睛也跟黑曜石一模一样。他好白，比好多女孩子还要白。从这个距离看，还能看到他银色的睫毛。睫毛是弯弯的、卷翘起来的，好像很软，和棉花糖一样，和他本人的气质完全不同……

他的手指也是软软的，很柔韧……

走神的男孩试着轻轻地、轻轻地动了动手指，磨蹭过那一块温热柔软的皮肤。他觉得自己的手心要冒出汗水来了。

银发的少年看完了，他的右手翻卷起了那一页，向着左边掀过去。到中间的时候，属于另一个人的左手就赶紧接住了这页纸张，帮助他押平了书页，接力似的完成了翻书的过程。

银色的小脑袋追着书页凑近了一些。这本书很大，而油灯发出的光芒又是如此微弱。因此，他想要看清楚一些，就必须向着另一个男孩靠拢。散乱翘立着的发丝毫无防备地送到了另一个人眼前，它们纤细而透明，像是猫咪在光下显现的一圈绒毛；如果现在张嘴，将它们抿在嘴里……

男孩的脸开始泛红了，他觉得自己似乎是闻到了一些属于小孩子的、极其难以察觉的奶香。

……它们也许会化掉。他想，也许会化成甜丝丝的牛奶。明明这个年纪的男孩子，不应该是这个味道的……

他原本很庆幸图书馆的保密结界——非宇智波族人无法查探入口，没有写轮眼的魔法师会被建筑主动驱逐——这就使得他有理由一直牵着那只手。但现在他又有些恼怒自己必须得牵着那只手了。假如他们在外面，他也许就可以试着抬起手、把这只主动凑过来的、银色的小猫咪，搂到自己的怀里。

他的思绪飘飘忽忽的，全然不在书籍上。本来嘛，他想看什么书，完全可以大摇大摆地进图书馆里查阅资料。但是自己一个人来这儿又有什么意思？他倒宁愿违背族规，冒着被发现、被惩罚的危险，带着银发的小魔法师闯入此地。

他们总是深夜前来，安静地呆上几个小时，然后再悄悄地离开。写轮眼的能力使得他能够快速记忆其中内容，然而另一位却得老老实实地从头翻阅。他们一晚上至多能看一本，偶尔连一本都不到；这时候，就得由黑发的少年拿出一张小小的书签，用左手歪歪扭扭地写下自己的名字与日期。

他把那张书签夹在书页里，趁机捏了捏手心里的那一寸皮肤。

走啦。

黑发的少年对着自己的同伴悄声说：该回去啦，卡卡西——

找到了。

卡卡西轻轻捏起了那张书签。曾经他被拉着离开图书馆时，视线还会恋恋不舍地黏着在书籍上；如今他主动进入这座寂静的建筑，却只是眷恋而怀念地摩挲着这一小片纸张。

他看书并不算慢，较之大部分人甚至算得上快。但魔法总不是只看上一眼就能领悟学会的东西，有时候他就必须写些笔记。这习惯就使得他一晚上至多只能看一本书，偶尔连一本都不到——不过这都是曾经的事了。

写轮眼能够轻易看破魔法的构建与咒术的组成。繁复的图形被轻而易举地分解为基础的几何，璀璨的咒文成了泄露秘密的元凶，加之精准的控制力与元素的亲和力，在转瞬间复制对方的魔法，就不再是什么难事。

在战斗中尚且如此，更遑论是安静地看一本书。他的手指自第一个笔画伊始，沿着凌乱歪斜的字迹下滑。仿佛这张薄薄的纸片上，依然留存着同伴的温度与温柔，而他的手指则穿越了时空的屏障，触及到了存在于过去的影子。

时光像是突然流转，健康、活力、甚至于咋咋呼呼的黑发少年，重新站在了他的面前。他的双手叉着腰，一副趾高气昂的模样，耳根却整片都泛着红：啰、啰嗦！我可是有写轮眼的人，和你才不一样……

就算我用左手写字，也一定比你写得好！再说了，我又不用做什么笔记……

他最后自暴自弃地把右手往前一伸，大喊了一声，哎呀你别管了！快点把手给我！

卡卡西学长？

黑发的宇智波歪了歪脑袋，有些疑惑于对方的游神。随着他的动作，简单束起的发辫就从后背滑落到了他的肩上。

……抱歉，鼬。

高挑的少年有着一头张扬的银发，领口处系着一枚纯粹、幽深的赤红宝石。他的手指贴在上边，缓慢摩挲着，隐约像是染上了稀薄通透的血液。他从恍惚中回神，脸上的神情就立刻变回了冷淡。

休息好了吗？早点完成捕猎幻鼠的任务，今天的课程也可以尽快结束。他放下手，率先站起了身。

卡卡西学长，鼬的视线从少年赤红色的左眼上移开，望向了同色的宝石，那是‘他’的东西吗？

……算是吧，卡卡西说。

他似乎无意于多作解释，鼬于是体贴地没有多问。宇智波鼬跟着站起身，最后问道：卡卡西学长……

卡卡西学长，他说，朋友的意愿，必须得回应吗？

不久后，宇智波鼬就此消失，同时消失的还有宇智波一族。本该出现在学院内的宇智波族人齐齐缺课，同族的长辈们也失去了踪迹，与宇智波富岳长久保持的通讯也在夜半时分被强制关闭。其余魔导师闯入宇智波族地时，死寂已经蔓延了数日。

四处都涂抹着灰败的颜色，腐朽覆盖了血红。血液的出现是极少数的，大部分躯体都化为了齑粉与灰烬；飘荡在空中的元素充斥着窒息与恐惧，甚至让人疑心听到尖利的惨叫声——侵略宇智波一族的，是死灵法师。

人们对此窃窃私语。宇智波鼬——天才中的天才——眼高于顶，居然妄图控制死灵系的魔法，却最终遭到反噬。号称能够看破一切的写轮眼也有无法驾驭的魔法，魔法师们津津乐道，灭族惨案竟成了茶余饭后的闲谈资本。

当时他是怎么做的呢？

好像是一边把手放到那只温暖的手心里，一边不屑地说着写轮眼有什么了不起的……之类的话……

但就在此时，尖利的寒意猛然出现在身后。它毫不掩饰自己的恶意与冰冷，直直地刺入卡卡西的身体之中。

摊开的书籍在瞬间被合上，卡卡西立刻扭过头，警惕地看向身后。

虚无的黑影团缩在台阶之上，浑身被包裹在不详里。黑袍的边缘仿佛翻滚着起伏不定的迷雾，巨大的兜帽严严实实地遮盖住了他的脸庞。

大魔导师凌厉的气势突然一滞。他全然没有看清对方，然而心脏先他一步认出了对方；他的心像是被一种恐慌击中、又仿佛被狂喜攥紧，毫无证据、毫无缘由。他紧闭着的左眼在同步睁开，意图透过重重黑暗、看清被掩盖在其中的身影。卡卡西的喉结滚动了一下，掩盖在面罩后的嘴唇蠕动着，模糊地呼唤出了一个久远的名字。

**带土……？**

那团黑影微微动了动。

毫无征兆地出现在此处的死灵法师，极其缓慢地抬起了头。遮掩真相的阴影逐渐褪去，尖削的颔骨率先裸露，伤疤纵横在他的下唇；黑暗与苍白的比例不断变化，鸦羽般的眼睫随之缓缓抬起，猩红的右眼注视着远处的大魔导师。

然而他的左眼却毫无颜色。柔软纤长的睫帘拉开，只露出了漆黑的眼眶。图书馆正中央的球体依然在两人之间徐徐旋转，于是从卡卡西的角度看过去，蔚蓝的星球就如同嵌入在了他空洞的眼眶之中。

他的右手同步抬起，不详编织而成的布料因此堆叠下落。指骨贴合相碰，带土打出了一个清脆却低声的响指。

飘动着的水母只来得及闪烁了一下，紧接着电弧与微光全都散去。它们自空中掉落，半途中就迅速凋零衰败。在光源熄灭之前，卡卡西看到那只右手没有一丝皮肉；它干净且纯粹，仅余下苍色的白骨。

黑暗席卷了卡卡西的视野，带土身处的台阶成了馆内唯一的光源。他试着眯起眼睛，却只能分辨出那里有着一团模糊的黑影。

未被遮掩住的阶梯周围虚浮着微蓝的亮光，模糊地描画出了死灵法师的轮廓。但与其说是光照亮了他，不如说是他吞噬了光。

阴狠的气息像是薄雾，又像是刀锋，逡巡在卡卡西的颧骨与咽喉之间，似乎要将遮挡用的布料刻薄地削除，再将脆弱的脊椎用力折断。卡卡西毫不怀疑对方会动手，因为那份恨意是如此深切与刻骨。他几乎以为是带土的右手紧攥着自己的喉咙，但沙哑而低沉的声音却遥遥响起。

带土依然坐在那里。

卡卡西，我回来了。

他说。

该付出什么代价，你想好了吗？


	2. Chapter 2

⋆*02✧⁺

巨大的轰鸣声响彻在空寂的馆内，成片的砖石与书架碎裂倒塌。它们自大魔导师的身边落下去，又坠毁在低空。战斗已经持续了数十分钟，一直无人造访之地，在今日成了与此名号相称的废墟。闪避已经越来越困难，而无论他询问多少次，带土也毫无回应之意。

不能再这样下去了。卡卡西避过又一次攻击，打定主意先制住带土。他的指尖才闪过微光，骤风已卷携着凄厉的嘶声尖叫，瞬息穿越过一切障碍，闪现在了他的面前。漆黑的死灵气息张扬地铺展在他的面前，雾气化为的枯骨如有实质，连指爪都带着足够的不详。它们齐齐向卡卡西抓去，卡卡西只能选择暂避锋芒。

他的右手在栏杆上借力一撑，身体就轻盈地落向图书馆的一楼。然而巨大的枯木自阴影中盘旋而出，它在几息之间迅速生长，尖利的藤条有如凶恶的毒蛇，一举贯穿了卡卡西的肩膀。

银发的大魔导师被悬挂在半空之中，疼痛迫使他低下头颅，如同面临一场无人的审判。月光自破裂的穹顶倾泻而下，照亮了这位即将接受制裁的背叛者，然而在月光触及他的身体之际，这具躯壳就化为了四散漂浮的碎片。

真正的大魔导师正站在另一边的角落。微弱的荧光在他的指尖闪现，复杂的几何图案以极快的速度不断放大叠加，他的手指描画出封印术所需要的咒符与记号，脸上的神色谨慎而严肃。

带土面无表情地注视着他。那只完好的左手缓慢地抬起，与之相对的，他的身影就如同被凭空擦除，瞬间失去了踪迹。卡卡西悚然一惊，危机之际的本能反应逼迫他迅速离开原地，然而他只来得及绷紧身体，带土已经先他一步，毫无声息地出现在了他的身后。

他的左手在此时才终于平举到脖颈的高度，而攻击的速度与这份缓慢截然不同；他的手掌按在卡卡西的喉骨之上，以极重极快的力量带着他撞向身后的书架，带着置之死地的愤恨与怒火。魔导师飞扬的长袍与他身上死黑色的残影交融在一起；那由不详编织而成的黑影犹如活物，一寸寸地吞噬为它所遮蔽的布料。来自背后的剧烈冲击撞出了卡卡西近似哀鸣的呻吟。他痛苦地想要蜷缩起身体，但脖颈上的手掌更为用力的一压，封锁了他的所有动作。

直至此时，进攻与防守的戏码才终于落下帷幕。死灵法师的动作没有一丝紊乱，空气中只余下卡卡西痛苦的嘶声咳喘。带土对此恍若未闻，他只是看着手中这具苟活至今的肉体。宛若月光的银发，漆黑发亮、比黑曜石更胜一筹的眼睛……

在他的梦中无数次出现的光景，如此清晰而深刻地展现在他的面前，他甚至可以看清卡卡西的睫毛，也不会错过睫毛投下的浅淡阴影。鲜活的脉搏正在他的手中跳动，生命的象征全权被他的手所掌控……他积蓄了十余年的愤怒，又在顷刻间化为了虚无。

他抬起右手，轻轻拨开了卡卡西垂落的碎发。骨质的手指仿佛与银发融为一体，纤细的发丝拂过骨节，带来一丝属于过去的气息与幻觉。带土的手指贴近他的左眼，若有似无地触碰着眼边的皮肤。

**案山子……**

他的嘴唇轻轻相碰，撞出的语气与刚才全然不同。留恋、眷念与怅然，恨意似乎被他彻底丢弃，又好像仅仅只是短暂地埋藏在了极深处。大魔导师轻微地眨了一下眼，又在转瞬间克制住了自己的冲动。他的手指颤动了几下，最终轻轻地敲击在了书架之上。

成片的书籍在刹那间拥有了短暂的生命，它们纷乱地自书架中脱离而出，停滞在半空之中，尖刻的书角对准了底下的黑影，只等候大魔导师的最后引导。卡卡西的手指即将向下一压，然而死灵法师先一步制住了他的动作；三指与拇指紧紧按压在颈侧，而食指伸直，顶着卡卡西的下颚，逼迫他仰起了头。

大魔导师引以为傲的操控力在转瞬间被死亡的黑影所侵蚀，漂浮的古籍步上了水母的后尘，跌落在他们的身侧。而正上方的旧典在突兀闪现的磷火中化为了灰烬，仅有冷色的火焰缓慢地飘散。

无计可施。

卡卡西的喉结滚动了一下。他艰难地吞咽下一口唾沫，只能承认自己落于下风。他的视线落在苍穹之顶，屏息等待着带土的下一步行动。即便此刻的带土气息平静，那股令人心惊的恨意也绝非虚幻，带土会杀了他，这一点毋庸置疑——

杀意于魔法先至，课业上的天才并非战争的宠儿，突如其来的敌袭不会给任何人留下机会。银发的少年在那一刻被束缚在原地，无论如何也动不了分毫。空中四散的魔法元素逐渐远去，毫无温度的火焰成了眼中仅剩的一切。飞扬的烈焰吹动了他柔软的银发，仅仅是边缘爆起的一星炎火，也已经在转瞬间夺去了他的左眼，更何况是这种程度的一击……

黑发的男孩挡在了他的面前。火焰覆盖了他的半边身躯，吞噬他的血肉，倾吐出纯粹的白骨。破损的布料无法遮掩任何痕迹，在卡卡西开口之前，一切已成了无法挽回的局面。半边是完好的身体，半边是煅烧的尸骨；毁掉他的魔法同时亦是封存血液的器具，火焰在断面不断烧灼，将生命当做可塑的漆蜡。带土就在这样的疼痛之中，抬手剜下了自己的右眼。

他在崩塌倾斜的地面上，将血色的眼睛塞入了卡卡西的眼眶。拙劣的治愈魔法在他的掌心亮起，起到的恐怕也只有止血效用；他猛地把卡卡西往后一推，随着开裂的碎石，落入无尽的深渊之中。

你是最棒的魔法师！带土嘶哑地喊道，他的气管很快就被烧穿，就像那火焰要把声音都燃尽。卡卡西趴在断裂的崖边，使劲地伸长了手，也只够到了化为气流的最后一句话。

所以也要有最棒的眼睛……

卡卡西半跪在地上，竭尽全力将手伸向深渊的最深处。他看到带土做出了无声的口型，卡卡西，活下去。

谁都不能无缘无故地夺去他的生命。那是他最为珍贵的宝物，是带土牺牲自己才得以留存的遗物。但如果想夺走它的那个人，是带土呢？

卡卡西的视线微微下移，落在了带土的脸上。除去空荡荡的眼眶之外，他的五官仿佛与过去别无二致。完好的皮肤一直蔓延到脸颊，烈焰烧灼的痕迹划出残破不堪的痕迹。齿列与颌骨裸露在外，脖颈被虚幻的黑影所掩盖，但也隐约可见仅余白骨。他毫无疑问是带土，但其言行与神情，又与曾经的少年相差甚远。畅谈梦想的孩子仿佛彻底在那一夜死去，留下的是一具承载死亡与恨怒的空壳。

宇智波灭族一案涌现在了他的脑海，妄图控制死灵魔法却遭到反噬的传言也一并位列其中。这一念头只是一划而过，卡卡西仍然没有放弃，这场短暂的交锋已经有了结果，带土正安静地站在他的面前，他想要再次开口询问，但双唇张开之时，他才发现阴冷的气息已缭绕在他的咽喉。他没有办法出声。

泛着死气的白骨依然虚贴在他的脸颊上，它像是在虚抚一场源自过去的梦境，又仿佛即将面对最为可怕的梦魇，始终不曾切实地触碰卡卡西的脸颊。带土的神情里是无法言说的沉默，如同即将面对一场最为可怕的抉择。恨与爱，决绝与不舍，所有一切杂糅在一起，卡卡西甚至能清晰地看到他的牙齿咬合在一起，恍如将世间所有的误会与阴谋咀嚼殆尽……微弱的白光在带土的指尖闪现，卡卡西的意识有一瞬间产生了脱离，他恍惚了一下，当再次清醒之时，带土的脸上只余下死寂的平静。

果然只有一半……

纲手的声音在他的耳边响起。美貌的医师收回了她白皙的手指，微弱的白光熄灭在她的指尖。她的神色有些许沉重，但又很快收敛起了情绪。

纲手微微弯下腰，直视着坐在病床上的孩子。他的一头银发狼狈而杂乱，脸上混粘着泥土与血迹，而一切伤口与污渍都没有得到该有的重视，唯独他的左眼被细心地处理，由绷带层层束缚。

小鬼，纲手说，昨天发生了什么？

……是敌袭！卡卡西茫然的神色在一瞬间被扫除，他左右环顾了一圈，似乎是在确认自己的所在地，随后他立刻说，带土他怎么样？带土在我面前……

冷静！纲手大声呵斥道。

……是，纲手大人。卡卡西轻吸了一口气，我……我们在宇智波的图书馆里。他权衡了一下，没有对此进行隐瞒。听到召集后，我和带土立刻从图书馆出来，赶去和水门老师汇合。但是由于敌人的数量众多，一时间很难突破重围，我们暂时只能和止水的小队一起行动，寻求汇合的机会……

纲手叹了一口气。她直起腰，从身边的静音手中拿过了报告单，低头在纸上写下了她的结论。

这是十个月前的事。纲手说，你和写轮眼一直融合得很好，这次任务途中却突然失控，经过紧急救治之后，这十个月的记忆都从你的脑海中消失了。

最重要的是，你的灵魂浓度只剩下正常人的一半。纲手抬头看了他一眼，现场留下了死灵的气息，暂时不能确定是敌人对你使用了腐蚀系的法术，还是写轮眼的诅咒对你造成的影响。保险起见，接下来要对你的写轮眼进行封印，不到万不得已，最好不要再动用那只眼睛了。

……诅咒？

是最近才确认的。从来没有将写轮眼移植给外族的先例，你也知道……啊，对，你可能已经忘了。纲手说，如果当初不是止水为你做了担保，带土的死亡的确是他个人的意志所造成的……

她的眼神落在卡卡西被绷带包裹的左眼上，神色间含着一些意味深长，又似乎只是单纯地欲言又止。

总而言之，直到这次事发，我们才确认移植写轮眼会消耗接收方的生命。通俗点说，解构、复制、重组……等等与魔法相关的内容，都只不过是在提前透支你的能力而已。激发脑内细胞的活性，大幅缩短掌握魔法的时间；加大灵魂对于元素的吸引力，达成短时间提高魔法威力的目的……能明白吧？

卡卡西点了点头，他迟疑了一下：所以，灵魂浓度降低，还有记忆缺失，很有可能是写轮眼带来的副作用？

不能确定，还得等进一步的结果。是腐蚀系法术的可能性更高，但也只是百分之六十和百分之四十的区别，别抱有侥幸心理。纲手说，准备一下，马上就要进行写轮眼的封印仪式……

等等，纲手大人！

封印之后……还能使用写轮眼吗？卡卡西飞快地补充说，我是说普通的使用，视力这种基本功能……

不能。纲手说，目前还没有有效的办法对它的诅咒和能力进行单独阻隔，最好的办法就是完全封印。当然，我们会告诉你解开封印的方法，如果遇上危及生命的情况，你可以自主选择使用它。

……我能再考虑一下吗？卡卡西说，我暂时……还没想好要不要封印它。

纲手的眉眼间带上了审视与谴责，她凝视了卡卡西半晌，无言地表达了默许。

带土松开了掐着卡卡西的手。他退了一步，所有鲜明的情绪俱都收敛，被容纳在了阴影之中。于是卡卡西觉得带土的气息逐渐远去，引发他心脏震颤的一切成了虚无，眼前仿佛只是一具由死灵驱使的白骨。卡卡西伸出手，徒劳地想要留住带土，然而他的手指未能捉住他的衣角分毫，只握到了一把浓郁而阴冷的黑雾。

带土已经退至书架边上，站在了卡卡西最先停驻的地方。他们一同看过的书籍被匆忙塞回了原处，带土微抬着头，注视了它许久。

良久，他抬手抚上了书籍，虚空中泛起了涟漪，他的右手自指尖起始，缓慢地穿透进了书中。昏暗的现实如同帘布被卷起，堆积在那只仅余白骨的右手之中。书柜与书籍成了帘布的一角，本该坚硬与平直的线条淹入层层叠叠的褶皱之中，万丈虚空在掀开的缝隙中显现。修长的指骨将幕布拉得更开，带土侧过身，嘴角划出似是嘲讽、又如怜悯的弧度。

想知道真相吗……

卡卡西。


	3. Chapter 3

⋆*03✧⁺  
大魔导师谨慎地深入了虚空，他穿过现实与幻影的界限，浓稠的黑暗就席卷了所有感官。死灵法师望着他的背影，数秒之后，才缓步踏入其中。被揭开的现实垂落贴合，在转瞬间平复如初。

不详的寂静由此缓慢褪去，周遭的一切揭开了掩盖真相的灰幕。轻微的人声先一步抵达，随后便是承载魔法的恢弘殿堂。宏大的球体徐徐转动，漂浮的板块在沉默中碰撞远离，洋流与金属环条正缓慢地旋转，尽职尽责地模拟出与真实别无二致的柔和日光。黑发红眸的魔法师们在书架间穿行不息，他们三五成群地聚在一起，或轻声低语，或各自静坐，时光就这样轻易地被拉回到过去，唤醒了虚幻的独特生命力。

没有人注意身处时代之外的存在，莽撞的小魔法师和卡卡西擦肩而过，碰撞的身躯立刻化为了重叠的虚影。卡卡西随意瞥向对方的面庞，态度又在一息间骤然转变，稚嫩、健康、活力、甚至于咋咋呼呼的黑发少年与他错身而过，气喘吁吁地奔向了角落的圆桌，他下意识追了两步，又立刻停下脚步环顾四周，试图找到死灵法师的身影。明亮占据了所有的空旷地带，阴影在此处没有留身之处，庄严与肃穆即是这里的主旋律，似乎无论何处，都不可能藏有关乎阴冷与死亡的秘密。

他收回目光，踌躇了片刻，还是走向了圆桌。年幼的带土保持着一贯的鲁莽，他的魔法袍勾在桌角上，迫使他急冲的动作停在一半，避无可避地撞在椅子上，敲出沉闷的响声。黑发少年龇牙咧嘴地揉着膝盖，他缩在止水身边，避过鼬略带谴责的视线，冲他做了一个可笑的鬼脸。

书等下再看啦，止水，哎，我问你……带土警惕地左右看了看，他凑到止水身边，小声询问，如果把外人带进来……有没有……会不会有什么惩罚？

嗯……视情节轻重而定吧。止水合上书，只是进来参观的话，可能只是被禁止进入图书馆一到两周，但如果丢了什么重要的书，逐出家族也有可能？不过这种事也没有先例，只是我的猜测而已。

鼬从书籍里抬起头，他看向带土，你想带案山子进来？

我……谁、没……嘘——

黑发少年涨红了脸，他猛地站起身，一手拍在桌上，隔着桌面逼近了鼬，单指竖在嘴巴前边，好像这是一条封印话语的咒术。等意识到这一行为显得更引人注目，他才讪讪地坐下来，维持着戒备与心虚般的轻声细语，我暂时还没打算……只是问问。

我是说，带土轻声问，我是说，如果我把外人带进来，然后还被发现了……那案山……他把嘴边的名字吞下去，那这个外人，会受到什么样的惩罚？

短暂的静默之后，鼬跟着合上了书，把注意力彻底投向了带土。止水单手撑着下巴，饶有兴趣地说，你找到不被发现的办法了？

你的胆子真大，止水又说，你找谁做实验了吗？你不怕被发现吗？擅自带领外族人进入图书馆，说不好会被挖掉眼睛吧，毕竟是‘钥匙’嘛。

……你能不能别吓唬我了，带土小声嘟囔，总之我找到办法了……我找还没觉醒写轮眼的同族人试过了。就算被发现了，我带的是同族人，也不会被记大过……

没想到你真的认真考虑过了。止水说。

那当然。带土哼了一声，没有写轮眼就看不到这座图书馆，也找不到入口，对吧。他很快一扫刚才微弱的畏惧，语气里透出一些挖掘到秘密的洋洋得意，但是我一直很好奇，究竟是因为看不到才进不来，还是既看不到也摸不着……还有，‘钥匙’究竟是指写轮眼，还是觉醒写轮眼之后的宇智波族人……之类的。他停了一下，看了看止水和鼬的神色，像是在确认对方有没有听懂自己的演讲。

所以我找了人，把‘门’的方位指给他看，但发现他还是接触不到门。如果由我站在门内……

你能简短点吗？止水问。

带土学长，鼬礼貌地问，可以跳过实验部分，直接告诉我最后的结论吗？

你们真扫兴……总之，带土一再地强调说，总之，我研究了很久，翻了很多书，差不多已经解决这个问题了。只要和我有身体接触就好。带土又看了同族的魔法师一眼，语气介于炫耀与邀功，他补充说，具体的实施方法就是让我的精神力包裹住对方，这样就可以欺骗‘门’，让它以为进来的只有我一个人……

只要让‘门’感应到个体拥有‘钥匙’，‘门’就会把目的地指向这里……鼬点头说，我明白了。

比起控制元素，让独立的个体拥有‘钥匙’，的确是通过接触的方式进行模拟更加简单方便。止水跟着点了点头，赞叹说，不愧是带土。

……你们非得把那么简单的原理说得这么难懂吗？带土说，我的控制力是不怎么样……但我解决这个问题了吧！我可是一个人解决的！你们就不打算说点什么吗？

但止水完全不接他的话，既然前提条件是保持身体接触，那么带土，你想好怎么接触了吗？

……这、这个……咳，我打算……试试……

最稳定的办法，鼬跟着说，果然是牵手吧。

牵、牵……牵手……

说起来，止水说，你向案山子告白了吗？

我记得带土学长做了表白计划书，鼬重新翻开了书，头也不抬地说。

……你、你们俩闭嘴！

喧闹再度引发了注目礼，这场勉强可算密谈的商议也就因此告一段落。大魔导师安静地伫立在原地，他的脸上浮现出一抹显而易见的笑意，很快却又混杂成了难以言喻的一团乱麻。留恋、眷念与怅然，他的表情像是与那张伤痕累累的脸重叠在了一起。他抬手抚过自己的脖颈，仿佛能借此触及数分钟前掌控着他的生命的手。

他旁观了一场难以得知的过去，窥视了一份来源于带土的记忆。其中蕴含的讯息，几乎等同于情人间低声的柔情蜜语……他低头看向自己的手，如同这是通往回忆之所的最后方舟。

干燥、温暖、带着少年独有的青春气息，黑发的男孩握住了面前伸出的手，在紧张中甚至控制不了牵手的力道。

快点！黑发的男孩急匆匆地抬手，蒙住了对方的双眼。他像是在不满对方的不配合，但这一行为却更似掩盖自身难以遮蔽的反应；他的耳朵已经整个通红，等待对方把手递过来的几秒漫长得过分，红色飞快地自耳尖起始，烧过他的脸颊，他抱怨一般飞快地说，快点把眼睛闭上，我带你去个好地方，别磨磨蹭蹭的……

温暖的皮肤覆盖在他的眼皮上，少年不由自主地闭上了眼睛。他顺从地等待着对方的引导，无需关注路径，也不必担忧其他，他就有了富裕的注意力，去感受与同伴相握的手。

对方的体温很高，或许是由于宇智波一族擅长火系魔法的原因。他的手握得很紧，还有难以描述的僵硬，他能感觉到对方干燥的皮肤慢慢变得濡湿，这仿佛成了传播热量的媒介，炽热的温度也蔓延到了他的手上，又逐渐爬上他的心脏。他尝试着动了一下手指，想让这份难得的接触变得更为亲密一些，男孩就将他所希望的回馈给了他。

他想用惯常会用的语气问一问，那么多引导的办法，为什么一定要牵手。但他最终什么都没有说，在内心深处，甚至隐约含着一些隐秘的庆幸。他听到青草、虫鸣和夜晚的风，也许附近还有成群的萤火虫。他在黑暗中踏过小径与石路，随后一切被阻隔在外，四周寂静无声。

可以睁眼了，卡卡西，对方仍然牵着他的手，他刻意压低了声音，带着几分成功的侥幸。他睁开眼，看到肃穆的长廊隐没在黑暗之中，浩瀚的古籍陈列在高处，书架与雕像是夜晚中看不清面目的巨兽，男孩不知何时提上了一盏油灯，除去远处散着微光的阶梯，这一圈昏黄的光晕就成了他们拥有的唯一光源。

……带土？短暂的疑惑之后，少年在转瞬间明白了他们的处境，他收回视线，轻声询问身边的同伴，你们族内的图书馆？

这样的建筑，路过宇智波的时候不至于看不到……他抬起头，盘旋而上的阶梯划出淡银色的弧线，直至在极高处化为一点辰星。繁复的线条隐约可见，它们交接延伸，构成了近似无垠的穹顶。

是有点特殊啦……哎呀，那些出去再说，他牵着对方的手，慢慢往图书馆的深处走去，小心点……你想看什么书？

这里禁止外人进入？万一被发现，你……

那些你别管啦！黑发的男孩试图摆出一副不耐烦的模样，想把这个问题一带而过，然而他拙劣的表情甚至称不上是伪装。他拉着小魔法师踩上了悬浮的阶梯，回头悄声说，我现在只能带你进来一小时，以后，以后会有更多时间的！快点找找你想看的书……你上次不是说想知道幻术和封印的原理吗？

他们很快找到了想要的书。于是他们靠着书架并肩而坐，将厚重的书本放在屈起的膝盖上。黑发的少年坐在左侧，理所当然地先一步揭开了古旧的封面；他伸手越过银发少年的身体，抓住了书角，为此他的身体也向对方倾靠过去，却又在即将彻底接触时完成了他的任务。他把油灯往正中间摆了一些，自顾自地低头去确认目录，查验接下来该翻到哪一页，完全忽视了同伴迟缓一步的反应时间。

小魔法师的思绪仍然停留在几秒之前，那只手带来的、堪称是一个似是而非的拥抱。他偏头看向身边的男孩，那是一张年轻、稚嫩又俊秀的脸。他的头发是纯粹的黑色，如同夜晚的最深处。悬挂在夜空的是血色的圆月……他的眼睛怎么能这么亮呢？他想，就像是最完美的月亮，恒久地停留在他的眼睛里，轻而易举地引发他人内心深处的无边浪潮。

卡卡西，在第三十六页……

卡卡西？

来自过去的呼唤犹如乍现在耳边。大魔导师恍惚地抬起头，明亮的日光不知何时已经褪去，黑夜降临，穿行的人流俱都消失，寂静如潮水般包裹着他。

他仿佛重新回到了那片无人造访的废墟。然而周围的一切完好无损，空气里弥漫的是安谧与宁静，远处闪着一圈幽黄的灯光，勉强照亮了两个身影。他看到黑发的男孩提着一盏油灯，他的手牵着另一只柔软、纤细又过分白皙的手，那只手的主人有着一头柔顺的银发，它们披散着，一直垂到了她的腰际。

她的睫毛很长，即便是在如此幽暗的场景里，灯光还是在她的影子上勾勒了一笔卷翘的羽睫。油灯里的光球照亮了她黑色的眼眸，犹如撒入了一把细碎的星光；瓷白仅仅只能用来形容肤色，如果非要用什么来形容她的肌肤，更应该选用柔软而又甜蜜的、诸如棉花糖一类的词语……然而她的气质却与她的外表截然相反，带着罕见的成熟与难以察觉的傲慢；此刻她正站在原地，脸上挂着犹豫与踌躇。

案山子？他又叫了一声，黑发的男孩脸上满是疑惑，到底怎么了……

他又等了一会儿，语气里就带上了近似耍赖的撒娇，他拖着声音，案——山——子——

银发的小魔法师先一步抽出了腰间的魔杖，尖细的木棍在空中飞快地划过几道弧线，微弱的荧光就缠绕在了男孩的脖颈上。他的声音被骤然打断，后续的言语统统成了夜晚无声的滑稽戏剧，他张着嘴巴，呆愣了几秒，徒劳地试图再次发出属于自己的声音，案山子！他无声地开合着嘴巴，你在干什么啊你你你……

……这里是图书馆，案山子的眉毛挑了起来，说话的态度难以分辨是惯常独有的刻薄、还是被催促的恼羞成怒，你这么大声是想被发现吗，笨蛋。

她欲言又止地停了一会儿，又对面前的男孩说，我帮你解除，你别说话。

黑发的男孩撅着嘴，他的肩膀也垮了下来，浑身散发着不容忽视的委屈与小小的不甘，他点了点头，眼见着绕在他脖颈上的微光消散，魔杖被案山子收回去，那只细瘦的手又重新缩回口袋里，但却迟迟不肯抽出来。她显然正握着什么小巧且轻便的物件，手指正不断地摩挲着它，她磨蹭了一小段时间，才像是不情不愿一样，用压在喉咙底下的声音含混地开口，生日礼物。我准备了……

魔法石？你确定挑这个作为报酬？白发的大魔导师挑起一边眉毛，他的鼻子上长着一颗显眼的肉痣，却奇异地替他增添了几分随性与潇洒。他诧异地拿下了那枚纯粹、幽深的赤红宝石，这可是火系的，你擅长的是雷系魔法。

就要这个。银发的学徒固执地说。

喂喂喂，你认真的？不反悔？你在我这里忙活了这么久，就要这个？魔导师随意抛了抛手里的魔法石，又以两指捏住它，摆到眼前，装模作样地看着它的成色，难不成我看走眼了，这一颗其实是稀世珍品……嗯嗯，我看看，传导性还不错，没有多少杂质，咦，但容量太小了，储蓄不了多少魔力啊……

我要拿去送人，学徒说。

魔导师的脸上呈现了比刚才更为明显的诧异。他凑近看了看银发的学徒，又晃了晃手中的魔法石，你在我这儿干了三个月的苦力活，就是为了换一块魔法石送人？

……不行吗？

……随便你。魔导师耸了耸肩，随手把那枚赤红色的宝石丢给了对方。他嘀嘀咕咕地转过身，又开始忙碌起了自己的实验，写满了数据的纸稿被他丢在了一遍，他随手打了个响指，角落的笼子应声而开，一只毛色璀璨的惊叫鸟探头探脑地钻出笼门，它仰起头，尖利的鸟喙半张开——

刺耳的警报盖过了她的声音，魔法生物尖利的鸣叫在转瞬间传遍了整片地域，在寂静的图书馆内引发空荡的回声。案山子率先抬起了头，她飞快地放开尚未送出的礼物，抽出了腰间的魔杖。她和身边的男孩戒备地靠向墙壁，却很快发现危险并非来自此地。敌国在寂静的夜半来袭，无边的战火包围了整座城池。他们握紧了对方的手，急匆匆地离开了图书馆，妄图穿过战线，与自己的队伍汇合；纷乱的火焰与坚冰频频擦过身际，洁白的光华自魔法师的杖尖倾泻而出，形成足以包裹二人的半圆。

然而简陋的防御抵抗不了所有攻击，飘零的灰白色焰火毫无温度，它似一朵幽魂，无声无息地飘荡在空中，结界却在其逼近时自发退避溶解。仅仅是这束溅射的流焰，就轻而易举地穿透了薄薄的光弧，在男孩给出反应之前，柔软的银发擦过他的肩膀，属于女孩子的、娇小而柔软的身躯，先一步挡在了他的面前。

腐蚀皮肉的疼痛从回忆中被轻易勾起，旁观的大魔导师猛然低下头，抬手捂住了自己的左眼。仿佛那道火炎击中的并非眼前的孩子，而是从那片幻影中一穿而过，扑到了他的眼中。他能感觉到脸上在顷刻间挂上了沾满腥气的濡湿，难以忍受的痛楚剥夺了他的视力，让他的面前变得一片漆黑。他狼狈地半跪在地，浑身浸透着冷汗，艰难地压抑着自己的喘息。

时间在这种折磨中显得尤其漫长，这阵尖锐的疼痛几乎刺穿到他的脑海深处，比起过去的痛楚有过之而无不及。所有的感官都被疼痛所屏蔽，他的身边只剩下无边无际的空旷黑暗，没有人声、亦没有景象，连心跳与呼吸都一并消散。他跪在虚无之中，拥有的仅剩下微小而又庞大的孤独与痛苦。

但这一切总算是缓慢地褪去，模糊的色块逐渐变得清晰，他松开了捂着左眼的手，却看到一双年幼的手。干涸的黑红凝固在他的手指上，而指尖还在缓慢地滴落粘稠的血液。

银发的少女躺在他的面前，瓷白的脸上沾满了泥土与污渍，她脸颊边的银发在血液的作用下凝结成块，变得脏污不堪。星星点点的光晕自她的身体漂浮而出，很快消散在了半空之中，卡卡西茫然地看着面前那张与他不胜相似的脸，她像从极高处落到淤泥里，是碎裂的瓷器、摔裂的白玉，沾染在她身上的伤痕成了一种对死者的侮辱与玷污，但最令人心悸的是她空洞的眼眶，那仍然在渗出血液的眼眶，微妙地破坏了一种难以言明的、脆弱的平衡，让那张脸逐渐变得极度陌生……像是要将她曾经生存过的痕迹俱都破坏殆尽。

她在消亡。而与之相反的是跪跌在地的少年。这具幼小的外壳里束缚着的仍是成年的灵魂，关乎魔法的知识一并保留，因此，他能清晰地辨认出身体上仍未消散的腐朽气息。他察觉到了发生在身体内部的、令人不安的修补，他苍白而遍布死气的皮肤逐渐焕发出属于生命的生机，胸膛里的脏器开始缓慢地、有力地跳动，隐秘的搏动敲击着他的血管，属于人体的温度奔腾地流向四肢百骸。一边是死，一边是生，这之中似乎横亘着一笔可怖而自私的交易，究竟……

你做得很好。他的身后传来了一声嘶哑的怪笑，放弃自己的另一半灵魂，选择活下去，做得很对，你的选择是正确的。

你就是她，她就是你，你只不过是替自己做了一个决定，放弃自己无用的部分，让剩下的获得更好的未来。谁有资格指责你？手脚坏死，不也需要截肢吗？脏器病变，能做的不就是放弃它吗？难道你连选择的权利都不能拥有吗？那嘶哑的声音变得有些失真，它的嗓音在安慰、犹豫、愤怒、固执里变幻成模糊不清的男声女声，它被随意揉捏着各色的形状，最终趴伏在他的耳边，成了他自己的声音。带土让你活下去，你怎么能在这里放弃呢？

**忘记这一切。**

他听到那声音极轻地说，篡改这一切，好好活下去，为了活下去——

卡卡西猛然转过头，像是要确认这是谁的声音，却又更像是惶恐又希冀地去确认，它究竟是某个恶魔的蛊惑，还是来自自己的内心……然而他的背后空无一人，无边无涯的黑暗之中，消失已久的死灵法师不知何时站在远处。不祥的黑雾缠绕着他，他的左眼黑沉而没有颜色，只余下似曾相识的空洞眼眶；仅剩的猩红色右眼里似乎充斥着恨，又仿佛只有积郁已久的怜悯……但所有的一切又好像仅仅是一场突兀的幻觉，他看到带土站在那里，只是沉默地望着他。


	4. Chapter 4

⋆*04✧⁺  
一切在转瞬间崩溃坍塌，虚无与黑暗的帷幔被一举揭下。月光再度自穹顶洒落，碎裂的砖石与横错的书架造就了这片新生的废墟，大魔导师这才发现自己仍就身处原地。

背后是与书架碰撞带来的剧烈疼痛，难以捉摸的虚无感也一并褪去，他与世界间不再拥有隔阂，一切都触手可及。他听到了自己略显急促的呼吸声，茫然无措地扫视过周遭的一切——但这更像是下意识地多余举动，卡卡西甚至觉得自己什么都没有看清，他只是完成了这项任务，紧接着就立刻低下了头，望向自己的手。

没有干涸的血液，没有粘稠的液体，他的手干燥、洁净，就连指甲的缝隙都一干二净。

刚才发生的一切仿佛是一场难以辨明的究极幻术，亦或是一场越过时空的迷蒙记忆。所有的一切都无从追究，大魔导师固执地盯着自己的手，直至数分钟后，才试探地抬起目光。他的视线自眼前投向远方，木质的地板取代了手掌，他看到拼接紧凑的地板缝隙，与棕褐色相近的纯粹黑暗，涂画出一条条利落而又整齐的黑线，似乎下一秒就会涌出满溢的血……但也只有这些。没有血，他也没有看到少女的尸体。

没有。直到此时，他才终于意识到这场关乎真相的旅程已经彻底结束，他的理智与意识逐渐回笼，矛盾与疑点也因此跃然而出，他的思绪绕过那一枚空洞漆黑的眼眶，避过这种表象所隐喻的恶意与责难，很快就堕入了一片疑云之中。

如果这就是真相，如果他真的……只是谋权篡位的那一半险恶灵魂……

你是不是觉得这不可能？死灵法师在不远处轻声低语，句尾带着嘶声调笑。他半垂着头，阴影逐步蔓延攀低，很快就再度遮掩了他的面容；卡卡西所熟悉的那具躯壳，又成了一缕由阴影裹就的远古幽魂，他平静地说，你是不是在想，这和你的记忆完全不一样？

……没错，卡卡西在心中无声地赞同，如果这就是真相，那么鼬、纲手和自来也就不该出现在他的记忆里。他和那位少女的外貌的确相似，但不至于无法辨别，更何况是性别如此显明的特征，这种事绝不可能弄错……

写轮眼可以修改记忆。带土说，你以为你真的是天才吗？卡卡西。仅仅用了不到二十年的时间，成为大魔导师，掌握近千种魔法，其中还有数项禁术……即便拥有写轮眼，这也不是那么容易的事。

你有没有想过，你根本没有从这里出去？你一直守在这里……

他的声音低沉而幽远，如同自黑暗中缓慢贴近的虚影，怀着恶意攀附到大魔导师的耳边。日复一日地翻阅这里所有的书，学习刻印在这里的一切魔法。十八年来，成了镇守在这里的唯一活物，一边虚伪地为自己制造那些记忆，催眠自己，让自己的存在变得越来越不容置疑……

骗了自己的十八年。死灵法师冷笑了一声，即使看到了真相，也不敢相信了吗？

……不对，不应该是这样。这种说法的疑点未免也太多了。如果他从未离开过图书馆，他的记忆是被修改的，那对外界的预测与幻想实在是过于具体和庞大了。毫无缘由地模拟止水和鼬的未来，徒增自圆其说的工作量，甚至涉及宇智波灭族一事……这种事难道也是写轮眼自发伪造的吗？

——那么是带土被迷惑了吗？

卡卡西几乎下意识地抗拒思考这一点。他从未忘记过那道坠入深渊的身影。火焰、骨骼、痛楚之中的眼泪和笑容，如果仅仅是失去左眼就有那样锥心刺骨的疼痛，带土那时候又该承受多大的痛苦呢？他毫不意外带土成了死灵法师，或者说他庆幸于带土成为了死灵法师。那么严重的伤势，他想不到还能有什么别的活下来的方法。如果带土现在的记忆是错的，那么究其根本，导致这一切的不正是自己吗？指责带土被迷惑，他有这个资格吗？那只右手……温暖、干燥，会紧紧握着他的那只手，被灰白色的火炎吞噬地只剩下白骨……

他的左手手指轻微地弹动了一下，似乎自肢体上又找回了当年的记忆。他甚至觉得自己牵到了那只温暖又干燥的手，但当他的视线落在对方的右手时，那阵回忆中的触感又归为了虚幻的泡影。

他甚至不自觉地跟着带土的思路走下去，他的记忆……就真的毫无破绽吗？

怎么了？这副表情。带土的双手微微抬起，轻易带出了一丝嘲讽与讥诮，他的声音却依然低沉喑哑，他继续说，看来你是不相信我说的话？

我要发动一场战争，卡卡西。

眼睛，他微微抬手，手指正指向大魔导师血色的左眼，是开启这座图书馆的钥匙。而从这里，可以直接抵达木叶。除我以外，你是唯一的钥匙，卡卡西。打开这扇门的钥匙，指引援军的钥匙，替木叶赢得这场战争的钥匙……死灵法师的手指微微向下一滑，指向了对方的心脏，我会在这里杀掉你。

他直白地做出了预告，就像是在提前宣判对方的死刑。他收回手，不详的死气在他的手心燃起了一束幽暗的火焰，那束火焰缓慢地跳动着，正如他嗓音中重又出现的、极力压抑的恨意，既然你不相信，那就证明给我看啊，用行动证明我们谁对谁错，你会选择活下去，还是满足我的愿望？如果你是完整的卡卡西，如果你是她……你会怎么做？

少女的尸体在一瞬间似乎重又出现在了地面上，卡卡西的眼前模糊地出现了她流着血的空洞眼眶，仿佛能从这片纯粹的漆黑之中，发现深藏的恶意与责难；这份情感与死灵法师的左眼重叠在一起，突然掐灭了他心中的一切疑虑。

反抗，他就是那个为了活着而不择手段的卡卡西；然而接受死亡，即是让带土亲手杀掉他心中的真相；即便活着的是她，带土也会下手。这会是一场绝无胜者的死局，对错根本无关紧要……他的目的只是杀掉另一个写轮眼的拥有者，那是带土达成目标的阻碍。

他已经和带土分离太久，几乎看不明白对方的内心——又或者他本来就从未懂过。就在此时，他又忽然间冒出了另一个疑问，那似刀锋一般的恨意，究竟是指向谁？

断裂的推测再次死而复生，带土又是为什么要发动战争？如果他选择站在带土这一边，这场死斗又是否必须进行？将他变为死灵的那个人又是谁，当初宇智波灭族一案，又是否有带土的影子……属于死灵的咒语始终禁锢着他的声音，大魔导师率先竖起了双指，四散的书页自下上漂，悬浮在他的面前，璀璨的光电向书页聚拢，闪着微光的文字逐渐浮现在纸上……黑色的火炎席卷了这一张古老而薄脆的枯纸，缠绕着死灵气息的荆棘自带土的掌心穿出，他的身影又凭空被擦去了形迹，阴冷的尖刺穿破碎纸与黑炎，笔直地捅向了大魔导师的心口。

我不想听解释。带土的声音低哑地出现在在他的耳畔，用行动告诉我答案，卡卡西，死，还是活着……

最后的疑问空旷地飘荡在馆内，很快又虚渺地消散了。悬挂在荆棘上的只是一缕星光，大魔导师蹲伏在护栏上，试图再次用魔法传递一些讯息。然而带土没有看向他。他只是慢慢地收回手，低声笑了起来。

你这不是回答得很好吗……卡卡西。他的笑声里含着一些复杂与疲惫的歇斯底里，那就别摆出那副缩手缩脚的鬼样子……怎么？阻止死灵系的魔法师，不属于你们魔导师的职责吗？

局势仿佛再度回到了最初，攻与守、进与退，粗壮的树藤自地面穿刺而出，在空中划出蜿蜒的弧度，又径自撞在了另一面坚硬的壁面上。书籍、楼梯、浮雕，俱都成了毁灭的罪证，就连徐徐转动的球体都被一举贯穿。无人的图书馆终于有了足够的访客，枯死的藤蔓填充了所有的空间，建筑的肚腹内是纵横错杂的荒芜。

交错的藤蔓总算是提供了暂时的落脚之地。魔导师穿行在巨大的树蔓间，从枯枝跃向另一根巨木，寻找着适合战局的视野。与带土交手绝非他的本意，但如果让带土消失在他的眼前……带土神出鬼没的空间魔法不容忽视，最好的应对办法还是借机使用封印术……

为此……为此，就必须得先削弱带土的战斗力……

苦涩与艰难盘踞了再遇的惊喜与疑惑，这一结论实在不是他所想要的。粘稠的黑液自密布的枯藤间渗透滴落，给这个空旷之地带来了唯一一次漆黑的落雨。腐蚀性的法术一再侵蚀消融着这片建筑，能暂保安全的地方更加狭窄，在藤蔓上停留的时间也必须一再减少，这样下去，只能和带土正面交锋……

你还想躲到什么时候？带土始终站在原地，他看着卡卡西，语气里又莫名浮现出了若有似无的悲悯，你还没挣扎够吗？卡卡西。

尽快做个决断吧，你也好，我也好……这场战争的关键，能阻止我的人……他的声音突然低了下去，低至仿佛是极轻的自言自语，就好像兜帽漆黑的阴影不只吞噬了他的脸庞与身体，又进一步消蚀了他的声音。

**……案山子……**

与他的声音截然相反的，是来自藤蔓的攻势。枯败的巨大树枝猛然窜出了尖利的枝杈，再度缩减了所余不多的空间，简直如同数刃尖刀穿透藤蔓的身体，粘稠的黑液悬挂在错综交叉的刀尖上，和血液也别无二致。大魔导师的神色一沉，他险而又险地避过了穿出的枝杈，腐蚀的黑液甚至烧灼了黑袍的一角。他还未来得及喘上一口气，而这份攻势显然仍未停止，已然停止生长的枝杈上，再度刺出了更为细小、也更为锋利的凶刃，细窄的尖刺一举擦过他的银发，在面罩与脸颊上留下一道狭长的划痕，悬挂其上的黏液迅速腐蚀着触及的一切皮肉，轻微的烧灼声与侵入的瘙痒很快占据了他的感官，抽痛又在随后加入其中，大魔导师为此不得不闭上左眼，他克制地往后一跃，尽量远离了这一片密布的刺丛。

然而潜伏的阴影也在此时自发抹去了身形，死灵法师悄无声息地出现在他的背后，荆棘自他的手心穿腾而出，如毒蛇一般咬向大魔导师的心脏。悬浮的水母不知何时飘荡而来，闪烁的电弧同样成了亮色的细蛇，它们咬作一团，又在数秒后齐齐化为了灰烬。

黑雾一般的火焰自灰烬中猛地一绽，很快烧灼成了一片阴冷的火花。动作间带来的微风只能够吹动不祥的黑袍，却始终未能揭下死灵法师那顶遮掩神情的兜帽，他没有迟疑，至少从动作来看的确如此，那片火花甚至在悦动间猛然一凝，成了带着火纹的冰锥；这块坚冰已经触到了大魔导师的制式黑袍——

璀璨的火光自下而起，在瞬息间包裹住了大魔导师的身形。黑袍与银发消融在流炎之中，成了不可捉摸的碎片。明亮的火光逼迫死灵法师虚眯起了双眼，他没有犹豫，但动作终究迟了一步，冰锥穿透焰墙，只触到了一片虚无的热度。

……可笑的把戏……

他猩红色的右眼猛然一睁，漆黑的符文旋转交融，毫无征兆地变为了更为复杂的图案，飘动四散的火焰乍然凝固在空中，紧接着时空倒流，火焰汇聚、燃烧、褪去、彻底熄灭，它仿佛被一双无形的手掐灭在当场，大魔导师的身体也因此再度被拽回原地。

纯粹、幽深的赤红宝石上悄然攀上裂纹，大魔导师领口精巧的胸针再也不能维持住它原本的形状，在清脆的碎裂声中，乍然化为了一片细密粲然的殷红齑粉。

又碎了？自来也头也没回，他和卡卡西背对背站在实验台前，自顾自研究着自己眼前的那枚魔法石，我就说教你封印术的制作方法，非得学空间跳跃术……不是我说，你在空间系这方面没什么天赋，封印术有什么不好的？或者你选个更喜欢的魔法？

……不，就要空间跳跃术。卡卡西低声说，他拍掉手里的粉末，抬手摸了摸自己的左眼，又拿起了口袋里那枚色泽纯粹的火系魔法石。

如果当时他就已经在这上面打上了空间跳跃术，一切会不会不一样呢？……但一切都已经发生了，事到如今，这种弥补又有什么意义呢……

再这样下去，你可又得给我打三个月工，才能还清欠款了。自来也说，你都用掉我多少劣等魔法石了，就算是劣等也没这么白送的啊。

嗯？用着我的东西，还不搭理我，你这小鬼。自来也丢下手里的魔法石，转头说道，几个月后有个任务，要去神无毗桥附近，去不去？

……神无毗桥？那是当初敌袭的时候……

……去。卡卡西说，他同样转过身——

危机来临的预感直刺大魔导师的大脑，多年的战斗经验让他下意识侧过身体，雷系魔法聚集在他的右手，闪烁的电弧已经闪现在他的右手，他的右手即将成为一柄尖刀，甚至已经擦过对方手中的坚冰，即将刺入对方的胸膛……但虚妄的黑影在一瞬间飘荡起伏，月光穿透浅薄的黑雾，照亮了带土那张熟悉而又伤痕累累的脸。

时光好像突然回到了过去。他的思绪在突然之间被牵回了某个无人的夜晚。宇智波也好，纲手的推论也好，真相、生死、愧疚与悔恨……他思考了无数年的那些事，在这一瞬间成了从未困扰过的虚无。他只想起了曾经由翻书带来的、堪称似是而非的那个拥抱，夜晚最纯粹的黑色，和夜空中血色的圆月……那轮最完美的月亮，终于再次看向了他。

电光又在须臾之间消弭了。

他的胸口一阵剧痛，薄薄的坚冰触到了那枚象征魔导师身份的徽章，又穿过他的胸口，冻住了即将奔涌而出地血液，同样冻住了那阵突如其来的痛楚。他感觉到的只是在体内无尽蔓延的严寒、和深入骨髓的冰冷。

你和红色真是一点都不般配……

带土的声音很轻，又或许是由于温度夺走了他的听力。他模糊地听到对方的声音，却再听不出其中的语气究竟是不是嘲讽。他的眼前是碎裂的红色和金色，那些斑驳的色块闪闪发亮，仿佛是夜晚深处的繁星与血月。

-end-

暗淡无光，寂静无声。

荒芜再度笼罩了这一片无人的废墟。硕大的空洞密布在建筑的墙面上，却只有一小抔月光得以照入。干枯的白骨轻轻握拳，又再度松开，似乎是在确认这只仅余骨骼的右手是否仍然有资格拥有属于人的权力。死灵法师伸手牵住了另一只没有温度的手，他带着银发的傀儡穿过了这片交错着荆棘与废墟，沿着破败的楼梯缓慢地踏上了图书馆的二层。

破旧的书籍自书柜中飞舞而起，有如活物般停留在他的面前。他的手指在虚空中划出一道短短的弧线，那本书便自发地翻动起来，很快停留在了某一页。

夹在其中的书签上有着显眼而蹩脚的字迹。这是他们未能看完的最后一本书。死灵法师伸手接住了这片脆弱的纸片，就像能从笔迹的墨色中，看到一双黑曜石一般的眼睛。他看得极其认真，也就错过了身后如月光一般飘渺的、满是柔情与悲意的眼神。他沉浸在自己的回忆里，透过这张薄薄的纸片，还能清晰地想起那一圈纤细、透明、猫咪的绒毛一般的银发，他记得对方局促地把手缩在口袋里，磨磨蹭蹭地不肯把里边的礼物拿出来……

案山子没有送出的礼物……究竟是什么呢？


End file.
